Beg For It
by roza m belicova
Summary: People are only use to seeing two sides of Dimitri. The badass guardian and the soft cuddly teddy bear who adores his girlfriend. But in the bedroom, it's a whole different matter. Rated M for a reason. Lemons/edging/toys


Hey beautiful people, I'm back with another one shot and you can all thank my beautiful baby let love win aka Moni aka the almighty Moni for this one simply because, she, you know, exists.

*lifts crystal glass full of champagne.* Here's to you my love, I know I've said it a good few times already for the day but, happy birthday baby doll! This one is all for you, I hope you like it. Also, I love you. To the rest of y'all, I hope you like it too! It's a little…hmmm…I don't know. But it's rated M for a reason so you know, if you don't like lemons then don't read this one…as if I have any readers who doesn't like lemons!

Anyway. I don't own anything, and my baby writes too so y'all should totally check her stuff out. Her name is let love win. Go blow up her reviews.

Beg for it.

I knew I was in trouble the second Dimitri walked in. His eyes narrowed and darkened as they landed on me, sprawled naked on our bed, my legs spread as I worked a vibrator against my clit with one hand. The fingers of my other hand were working in and out of my pussy, but I stopped and looked up at him.

"Oh, don't stop on my account," He said, casually taking off his duster.

"I-um." I couldn't help but hesitate. Dimitri and I had this thing where neither of us was allowed to touch without the other's permission. Many didn't know it, but he was quite the dominant in the bedroom. And while I could fall into that roll if it was required, I was and always had been the more submissive one.

On most days, that wasn't really a bad thing, but I did have a sharp tongue and no brane to mouth filter. My mouth was usually the thing that got me in trouble. Dimitri had definitely kept his promise of testing my control however, a test I failed at more often than not.

In my defense, I couldn't really help it. He had become master of my body. He knew exactly what it took to drive me wild, knew what it took to make me scream. He could make me drop my panties with just one look and, the way he was looking at me right now, like he could devour me where I lay only made me wetter.

"Didn't you hear me?" He growled his eyes flashing. "I said lay back and touch yourself. I want to watch."

I couldn't say no even if I wanted too. He had locked gazes with me and I was lost in those depthless, chocolate pools so dark with desire. At this point, I would do anything he asked of me his eyes were that hypnotic.

As it was, I was already drenched. I knew it wouldn't take much to have me cumming all over my fingers. So, I stared deeper into his eyes, turned the vibrator back on and started working my fingers in and out of my pussy again. And let me tell you, having him watch, seeing the effect watching me was having on him, watching the lust filling his eyes, was a whole different matter. It made me feel empowered, sexy even.

"Good girl," Dimitri said, his accented voice like an aphrodisiac that took me to new, dizzying heights. I arched my back, a gasp leaving my lips as I rode my fingers.

"Spread your legs for me." He said. "I want to see how turned on you are." I let out a quiet moan even as I did as he asked, thrusting my fingers in and out faster, pressing the vibrator harder against my clit.

There had always been something very erotic about him telling me what to do and, this time was no different. My moans got louder, my tempo picking up speed. I could feel the pressure building in my core, could feel my walls tightening around my fingers.

"Stop." I contemplated ignoring him I was so close but I knew better. He would find a way to stop me if I didn't listen, no doubt take the toy and my hand away himself. So, I stopped. The second I did, he pounced. The vibrator went flying to the bedside table, and then his lips were wrapped around my clit. His tongue was sliding up and down my slit, his hands cupping and squeezing my breasts.

"Oh shit," I gasped out. "Fuck Dimitri." He bit down roughly and I felt myself on the edge again. He pulled back, leaving me to linger there.

"Please," I said. I had already been teasing myself before he showed up, but now it was worse. If Dimitri heard me, he acted like he didn't. He completely ignored me, only waited the few seconds it took for me to calm down and then started all over again.

"Oh my god," I gasped out as he started to eat me out again, doing it like he had been starving or like I was his very last meal. My hands tangled in his hair as he spread my legs wider, his tongue doing sinful, delicious things between my legs. I was on the verge of orgasm again when he stopped.

On and on it went, a delicious yet punishing buildup of pleasure, each more intense than the last. Every time I thought he would finally let me cum, he simply stopped. I was a panting dripping mess, my body shaking, my clit throbbing and yet Dimitri didn't stop. He kept going until I was sure I could take no more. My hands were fisted so tightly in the sheets I feared I might rip them.

I had no sense of how much time had passed, no sense of anything really. I knew only the desperate need for release, only the sinful things Dimitri was doing to me with his fingers and tongue. My entire body felt alive with an electric current; my mind lost somewhere on a cloud of pleasure just too far out of my reach.

"You want to cum?" He asked and oh god yes there was nothing I wanted more, but I didn't think I was capable of saying a single word.

"I asked you a question baby girl." He growled smacking my oversensitive clit. I nodded my head vigorously moaning loudly. "Then you're going to have to beg for it."

"P-Please." I said but Dimitri only lifted a brow.

"What was that Roza?" He asked. "Please what?"

"Please make me cum," I gasped out. "Please Dimitri I'm so close."

"I don't know baby," He said, his accent so thick I could hardly understand what he was saying. And yet, every word was like a slow teasing caress on my body, like a sensual finger stroking against my clit. "I'm not really convinced that you really want to cum. Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes please," I said looking at him. "Please I need it so bad. Please make me cum."

"Hmm but do you understand why I'm doing this?" He asked stroking my inner thigh. I shivered and damn near bucked my hips trying to get his hand back where I needed it. "Do you baby?" I nodded my head.

"I'm here because I teased you," I said when he lifted a brow. "And I didn't stop when you asked me to."

"And what's my rule about teasing?" He asked his fingers trailing higher almost but not quite where I needed them to be.

"T-that I'm not allowed to tease you in public," I gasped out when his fingers brushed over my clit. "That's how you punish me."

"That's my good girl." He said and the approval I saw in his eyes made me shiver.

"Can I cum now?" I asked desperation flashing in my eyes. Hell, I could hear it in my voice too, but at this point I honestly didn't give a fuck. I needed to cum so bad. "Please Dimitri please. I can't take it anymore. Please I need it I really need to cum. Please let me cum please."

I thought he was going to simply ignore me, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just lowered his head again and sucked my clit into his mouth. He looked into my eyes, cupping my face with one hand so he could make sure I was looking at him. He licked and sucked hard, his tongue exploring every inch, every crevice of my pussy like it was the first time.

And when he bit down roughly on my clit, I let loose with a scream of his name. I couldn't hold the orgasm back even if I had wanted to. My back arched, hips lifting off the bed as I came, harder and more intensely than I could ever remember. My whole body shook as I squirted, dark spots dancing in my vision. And just when I thought it was over, Dimitri smacked my clit hard, setting me off again.

He gave me no time to come down from my high before he was slamming into me. Hard, rough, intense, and I responded in kind. No more submissive Rose. This was Rose who knew what she wanted and had every intension of taking it. I met his every thrust with one of my own, something which seemed to only fuel him.

His thrusts turned into something fierce, a wild, punishing tempo that had me screaming. I lifted my legs wrapping them around his hips, our bodies moving together in perfect synchronization, like this was a well-practiced dance that only he and I knew. I dragged my nails down his back hard enough to mark as he sucked hickies on my neck his hands cupping and squeezing my breasts.

The room was full of the sounds of our love making-who was I kidding-passionate fucking, our moans and panting breaths, the Russian words I didn't understand but knew were dirty anyway. The sound of skin on skin, the curses that left my lips as I felt myself getting closer to the edge with every hard thrust of Dimitri's hips.

When he pulled out, I snarled, thinking he wasn't going to let me cum. But dear god was I wrong. He pulled out only to slam back in, again and again, each time hitting a different spot I didn't know I had. But when he hit that spot, the spot he knew drove me wild, I shrieked and felt myself spiraling. A few more thrusts and I felt myself splintering around him, my walls gripping him hard and yet he kept thrusting. He kept pounding that spot until I was squirting again screaming his name to the heavens.

"Shit Roza," He said in my ear as his juices filled me. I moaned softly, his voice in my ear as well as his release triggering another orgasm for me. Somehow this one was more intense than any of the other ones I'd had, my body milking him for everything that he gave.

…

I think I must have passed out after that, because the next thing I remembered was being picked up. I groaned softly at the movement, my body sore, a delicious ache between my legs. Dimitri chuckled softly in my ear even as he carried me into the bathroom.

"Mm not funny, comrade." I complained. "I'm sore and it's all your fault."

"You didn't seem to mind all that much when you were screaming my name and asking me not to stop love," He said and I shivered.

"I didn't. I wasn't sore then but I am now." He laughed this time, and ok how could I possibly complain when he was laughing like that? Dimitri's laughter was one of the purest most beautiful things in this world. His entire face, including those beautiful chocolate eyes I adored so much lit up and I would be lying if I said my heart didn't flutter.

"I know your sore sweetheart," He said gently setting me into a tub of hot water and bubbles. "This will make you feel better I promise."

"Yes," I said. "But it will only work if you get in with me."

"Whatever you say baby girl," He said but he got in anyway. As his arms wrapped around me, his hands gentle on my skin as he washed my body, I couldn't help but melt into him. This was one of the many things I loved about Dimitri. I loved that he took such good care of me even after he had just been fucking my branes out. Even though he had a dominant side that I didn't think anyone else but me knew about, he was always considerate and attentive, always making sure he hadn't pushed me too far.

"Baby?" I asked softly tilting my head back so I could look up at him.

"Yes, love?" He asked.

"I love you." I said simply. I knew he said it back, but after that I don't remember much. I only had a vague recollection of being carried again, and then I was wrapped up in Dimitri's arms and nothing else mattered as sleep pulled me under.

Thoughts people? Loved it? Hated it? Think it was too much? Think it was hot? Really don't care? Let me know! Y'all know I love hearing from you!

Review lovelies and go leave my girl some love while you're at it!

XXX

Roza


End file.
